injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BenMeOver/Fan Wonder Girl Profile
Wonder Girl is a DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, available for $4.99 or free to Season Pass owners. She is a demigod, daughter of Zeus and the half-sister and sidekick of Wonder Woman. Wonder Girl is classified as a Power User. Biography Daughter of Dr. Helena Sandsmark, an archaeologist, Cassie has grown up around famed artifacts. One night, in a fit of loneliness and rage, Cassie broke in to an excavation site and stole an ancient treasure that had just been unearthed. This treasure unexpectedly bonded to Cassie, revealing itself to be the very powerful Silent Armor: An ancient armor made by the Olympian Gods that gave its wearer extreme power. Cassie began to use the power her armor to help save lives as a young hero. Soon, she found out that she had powers of her own besides the armor- her father, who she had never met, was actually Zeus, king of the gods. Embracing her newly found powers, Cassie became even more powerful and bonded with Wonder Woman, who she discovered was her half-sister. She named herself Wonder Girl, and became Wonder Woman's sidekick and a member of The Teen Titans. Insurgency After their friend Nightwing's death, Wonder Girl and her boyfriend, Superboy, couldn't bring themselves to accept that the Regime was the right way to stop crime. They joined Batman's Insurgency, and became his secret powerhouses. Wonder Girl now strives to stop the death and depression the tyrannical Regime has caused and hopes the world will return to the peace before the Regime. Intro/Outro Intro: A streak of red and gold is seen flying through the sky. It is revealed to be Wonder Girl, who lands in the arena and says "Get ready for a beat down!" Her bracelets and lariat then start to glow, and she enters her fighting stance. Outro: '''Wonder Girl smirks at her beaten opponent as her bracelets and lariat stop glowing. She then asks "Who's next?" Before flying off. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability *Superior fighter *Power of flight *Mystic armor grants extended strength, durability, and power *Magic based weaponry, including Zeus' Lariat of Lightning Gameplay Character Trait '''Silent Armor: Cassie's armor glows stronger, making her invulnerable to attacks for a short period of time. Super Move 'Daughter of Zeus: '''Cassie spin kicks her opponent, leaving them spinning around. She wraps her lariat around them, then drags them into the air. While in the sky, she uses the lariat to throw her opponent into the path of an oncoming plane, and then forces lightning through the rope that greatly injures her enemy and knocks them back down to the arena. Ending ''After defeating the Regime's tyrannical ruler, Wonder Girl attempted to take him into prison. However, he attempted to escape, and she was forced to use her lariat to drain Superman's life force. She found herself fueled with the infinite power of the Kryptonian, and stronger than anyone else on the planet. Wonder Girl became a goddess to the rest of the world, protecting them from the evils that plagued the planet. Quotes *"Get ready for a beat down!" - Intro *"Who's next?" - Outro *"You may be the older sister, but you're not the better one!"- Clash with Wonder Woman *"I guess I'm Dad's favorite!"- Clash with Wonder Woman Needed! Costumes Default Wonder Girl wears a red, sleeveless T-Shirt with a golden eagle on her chest. She wears light blue jeans and a dark brown belt with a silver Wonder Woman symbol on it. She wears red boots under her jeans and silver star earrings. She has two large, silver bracelets and a golden lasso hanging on her side. Insurgency Wonder Girl now wears her Silent Armor full-time. She has a hooded, sleeveless, red jumpsuit, with gold shoulder bands. Her bracelets are now gold, and she has gold boots. Category:Blog posts